


Unsung Hero

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Janitor!reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S06E13, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You, the new S.T.A.R. Labs janitor, keep the place tidier than ever before. Not only that, but you do a little extra to show your appreciation for your heroes.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Reader, Barry Allen & You, Caitlin Snow & You, Caitlin Snow & reader, Cisco Ramon & Reader, Cisco Ramon & You, Harrison "Nash" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Nash" Wells & You, Killer Frost & You, Killer Frost & reader, Team Flash & Reader, Team Flash (Flash TV 2014) & You
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Unsung Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E13

Team Flash makes mistakes. **  
**

Everyone does it, but after their last janitor proved to be the _worst_ janitor on Earth, they had to let him go. Someone was going to literally break their neck with the amount of wax he used on the floor. Things weren’t kept in order, and after seeing countless recurring disasters happen to the Cortex, the last janitor just gave up. Something had to be done.

Enter _you_! The newest member of Team Flash!

A janitor, but still! You keep the upper levels of S.T.A.R. Labs tidier and clear of messy disasters than ever before. Not only that, but you do a little extra to show your appreciation for your heroes.

You always make sure to keep the Swedish Fish and various other candies stocked up in the Lounge, just as Cisco likes them.

Sometimes when Caitlin is too preoccupied with saving her friends, she’ll leave her medical tools to sterilize the next day in the name of a good night’s sleep. You won’t have that, though. You take care of this task for her and lay the tools out carefully for the doctor to use the next time a crisis arrives.

Frost is very particular about her things, so you leave them be, but you and she have started to leave each other funny doodles on post-it notes at her desk.

You’ve seen a couple of different Wells in your time of working here so far, and each one is highly attractive. But seeing as they’re very different and never stay for long, you never quite know how to personalize your extra services to them. In the end, you settled for the tradition of leaving a Hershey’s Kiss for them. The chocolates disappear each time, no matter the man’s incarnation, and this makes you smile.

As for Team Leader extraordinaire, Barry Allen himself, you take care to wax his supersuit with a special home-made concoction to keep it continuously shiny and clean. An extra shine to the suit surely adds an additional flair to saving the day (and the world).

One night, an ordinary cleaning night, you arrive at your custodial closet at S.T.A.R. Labs and find something taped to your mop. You pluck it from the piece of tape holding it there. It’s a card! You open it to find a sweet handwritten note and signatures:

_**(Y/N),** _

_**We cannot thank you enough for all that you do for us. You truly are the unsung hero of Team Flash, and we appreciate your work greatly. You do the impossible!** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**-Barry** _

_**~Caitlin! (and Frost)** _

_**-Cisco :)** _

_**-Nash x** _

Yeah, this makes it all worth it.


End file.
